metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
The Metroid Legacy
The Metroid Legacy is a feature included on the Metroid Prime section of the Nintendo GameCube Preview Disc DVD. As implied by the title, it includes records of Metroid games released prior to Prime. Similar to the The Metroid Chronicle that would later be featured in the Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc, The Metroid Legacy is an interactive timeline of all five Metroid games released prior to Metroid Prime in preparation for that game's release. Each game can be selected for information. Unlike in the Chronicle, however, with the exception of the entry for Metroid Prime, all of the entries had unedited background sounds and music, and there is no scrolling feature for the text. Each game has three pages detailing the game's synopsis, the game logo, and a screen with gameplay clips (Metroid II: Return of Samus is given a color palette). With the exception of the entry for Metroid Prime (which instead has the soundtrack for the announce trailer for Metroid Prime playing in the background for the entire clip), all the entries gameplay clips do not have a specific soundtrack, instead having the footage play with unedited audio. ''The Metroid Legacy'' data (Page 1) Metroid (1986) Samus Aran made her debut in the '' ''original Metroid adventure, delving '' ''deep into the underground maze '' ''below the surface of planet Zebes. '' ''Mother Brain, the leader of the '' ''Space Pirates, plans on harnessing '' ''the power of Metroids... (more) '' (Page 2) ''energy-based creatures with the '' ''power to suck the life force from '' ''any living thing. But the evil brain '' ''doesn't count on Samus, who slowly '' ''gains strength and new powers as '' ''she fights through the monsters '' ''Kraid and Ridley... (more) '' (Page 3) ''In the end, she destroys scores '' ''of Metroids before defeating '' ''Mother Brain. (end transmission) Footage shown: *The title screen for Metroid; *Shortly after the beginning seconds of the game; *Samus jumping up a shaft and shooting at a geemer in Brinstar; *Samus running, shooting at a Skree before being damaged by a red zoomer and collecting an energy unit; *Samus jumping up and collecting a missile tank shortly afterward; *Samus traveling through another area of Brinstar and getting critically damaged by a flying enemy; *Samus, in presumably the same room as earlier, jumping to collect an Energy tank; *Justin Bailey Samus in the room on Norfair containing the Ice Beam shooting the Chozo Item Orb and collecting the encased item; *Samus descending down an elevator; (Page) Metroid II: Return of Samus (1991) The second game takes place '' ''some time after the original. Samus '' ''flies to the home planet of the '' ''Metroids, SR388, an unstable place '' ''racked by earthquakes and torrents '' ''of lava. Many powerful breeds of '' ''Metroid thrive here... (more) '' (Page 2) ''and in the caverns below the surface. '' ''Samus roots them all out, eventually '' ''destroying the Metroid Queen. A baby '' ''Metroid hatches immediately after the '' ''battle and imprints upon Samus. Thinking Samus is her mother, it helps her escape... (more) (Page 3) Samus then turns the hatchling over to the Galactic Federation, thinking that researching it might prove fruitful (end transmission) Footage shown: *Title screen; *Samus emerging from her ship; *Samus emerging from a tunnel in morph ball form and then jumping up and collecting an Energy Tank; *Samus jumping over lava pits to take out enemies, also getting hit by one; *Samus in morph ball form collecting a Big Energy Ball in a tunnel; *Samus accessing her Spider Ball form shortly afterward; *Samus fighting and killing an Alpha Metroid; *Samus destroying a missile locked door and accessing a Chozo statue to collect its contents; *Samus pointing down with her arm cannon and destroying breakable blocks; *Samus witnessing a Metroid turn into an Alpha Metroid and then fighting and killing it; (Page 1) Super Metroid (1994) Super Metroid sees Samus return to '' ''Zebes in pursuit of the Metroid '' ''hatchling, which had been stolen from '' ''the Galactic Academy by Ridley. '' ''Infiltrating the rebuilt base, she fights '' ''her way through the Space Pirate '' ''army... (more) '' (Page 2) ''including Kraid, Ridley, Crocomire, and '' ''Draygon, then takes on the Mother '' ''Brain. The Metroid hatchling arrives '' ''just as Samus is about to succumb, '' ''sucking the life-force from Mother '' ''Brain and transferring it to Samus, who '' ''then destroys Mother Brain with her '' ''powered-up weapon... (more) '' (Page 3) ''The Metroid, spent from its efforts, '' ''dies and crumbles to dust, and '' ''Samus flees the planet before it '' ''explodes. (end transmission) Footage shown: *Samus on Crateria on top of her ship and then firing to the top right while in her Gravity Suit; *Samus jumping on various platforms on Crateria; *Samus fighting the Spore Spawn; *Samus using the Speed Booster on various speed blocks on Brinstar; *Samus in morph ball form fighting the Spore Spawn and using bombs on its pollen; *Samus using the X-Ray Scope on Brinstar; *Samus on old Brinstar using a power bomb; *Samus accessing the Chozo Statue containing the Charge Beam and collecting its contents; *Samus starting a new game via the Save Station; *Samus dropping down a massive shaft and alternating between her morph ball form and standard form before collecting the Super Missile from the Chozo statue at the bottom; *Kraid rising up from the thorny floor at the start of the boss fight; *Samus on old Tourian fighting various Space Pirates; *Samus being knocked by Kraid's attacks onto the thorny underbrush and losing all of her life, thus showing her power suit overloading and exploding, briefly showing her true form underneath. (Page 1) Metroid Fusion (2002) Metroid Fusion occurs shortly after '' ''Super Metroid. The absence of the '' ''Metroids has thrown the food chain out '' ''of balance on SR-388, and a parasitic '' ''virus called X (which was the Metroids' '' ''natural food) is multiplying. Samus '' ''is infected while researching it... (more) '' (Page 2) ''and the only way to save her is with '' ''a vaccine made from the DNA of the '' ''Metroid hatchling. Because of the '' ''Metroid DNA in her body, she can now '' ''Absorb the X parasites to recover '' ''health and power-ups; a good thing, as '' ''the X quickly take over a research '' ''station orbiting SR388... (more) '' (Page 3) ''As Samus fights against the rising '' ''tide of parasites, she's also being '' ''hunted by the SA-X, a parasite '' ''mimicking her at the height of '' ''her powers. (end transmission) Footage shown: *Title screen; *Samus in the beginning area of Sector 6 blasting several Menu-Xs and absorbing various X Parasites; *Samus in a darker area of Sector 6 and collecting various X Parasites; *Samus climbing a ladder and blasting a weak point in the wall in Sector 6; *Samus entering a more mechanical area of Sector 6 and blasting more Menu-Xs and Zozoro-Xs; *Samus in another cavernous area of Sector 6 and blasting various Menu-Xs; *Samus in morph ball navigating various caverns, including using the Spring Ball before making it to the other side; *Samus fighting against the B.O.X. in Sector 6; *Samus on the Main Deck in a boss room climbing various ledges; *Samus fighting Arachnus X; (Page 1) Metroid Prime (2002) Samus's adventure on the Nintendo '' ''GameCube actually takes place in the '' ''past. After the events of the first '' ''Metroid adventure but before Metroid II, '' ''Samus learns that there were Space '' ''Pirate vessels in orbit as she fought on '' ''the surface of Zebes... (more) (Page 2) She traces one of these to an orbit '' ''around a planet called Tallon IV and '' ''discovers an enormous Space Pirate '' ''research operation in progress. The '' ''Space Pirates are experimenting with a '' ''dangerous mutagen called Phazon, '' ''combining it with local lifeforms as '' ''they try to rebuild their army... (more) '' (Page 3) ''Samus must delve deep into '' ''magma-filled caves, poisonous '' ''mines, and icy caves as she tries '' ''to stop the Space Pirate's '' ''sinister plan. (end transmission) Footage shown: *Samus firing a missile at an escaping Parasite Queen at Biotech Research Area 1, taking out several Space Pirates in the process; *Samus using the Grapple Beam at Biotech Research Area 2; *Samus fighting an Adult Sheegoth as it sprays its arctic beam at Phendrana Drifts; *Samus in Morph Ball form using a Boost Ball on a halfpipe at Phendrana drifts; *Samus fighting Flaahgra at the Temple of the Sun at the Chozo Ruins; *Samus fighting a Plated Beetle at the Chozo Ruins; *Samus fighting a Baby Sheegoth at Phendrana Drifts; *Samus entering a duct via Morph Ball; *Samus scanning a Baby Sheegoth; *Samus using the wavebuster on a Space Pirate; *Samus using the X-Ray Visor; *Samus putting a wounded Space Pirate out of its misery, with a brief glimpse of Samus's face in the visor's reflection; *Samus fighting a turret; *Samus's visor sprayed with green goo; *Samus fighting another Plated Beetle; *Samus, shown in a 3rd perspective cinematic downloading map data; *Samus fighting an Incinerator Drone; *Samus in a Space Pirate facility fighting Pirates while transitioning from Morph Ball to regular state; *Samus scanning Zebes in an observatory; *Samus blasting several Skree; *Samus traversing a morph ball duct while the screen flashes to negative colors; *Samus fighting Flaahgra; *Samus ascending a Spider Ball track; See also *Chronicle Category:Miscellaneous